Uvel Sadras
Uvel Sadras is the Great Lord of House Sadras in year of 2022 EC and a member of the Grand Council of Morrowind. He has ruled for one hundred and sixty years. Background Uvel ascended to the Grand Seat of House Sadras upon the premature death of his father, who was killed in combat against House Dres in 1862 EC. The early part of Uvel's reign was on of war, but Uvel proved himself a capable commander and talented strategist, leading the Sadras forces on many successful campaigns and eventually forcing the Dres into a surrender. His first child, Uvella Sadras, was born in 1912, when Uvel was seventy-three years old. Uvel was very hard on Uvella, as he'd had her late in life, and as Dunmer grow older it becomes more difficult for them to have children. Believing he would not have another heir, he was determined to form Uvella into his perfect image of what a Great Lady should be, giving her the opportunity for the sheltered education that he was denied. However, when his second son, Gvel, was born in 1924, Uvel eased up on Uvella, feeling more secure about his legacy. Uvella and Uvel have a close but strained relationship because of these early years, bound most tightly by their shared affection for Gvel. Uvel sees Gvel as the perfect son--smart, confident, brave, talented at everything he applies himself to--and is the Greywind's biggest supporter. Gvel admires his father in equal measure. Uvel became to be called "the Shield of Necrom" for his bulwark defense against House Dres, and his defensive and conscientious rule. A member of the Hegemony, currently the most powerful political party in the Grand Council, Uvel is third in line to be named Lord High Councilor. Uvel and his wife split not long after Gvel left for his studies on Tsaesci, and none of the Sadras family have seen her since. Qualities Uvel is a skilled warrior and commander. Because of the premature end to his education, Uvel was never formally schooled in lawmaking or diplomacy and thus struggles to assert his House's power on the Grand Council. Under Uvel's rule, House Sadras has ruled strongly and securely from its seat in Necrom, never expanding its power, but not waning in it at all either. Uvel hopes that, with the strength and resources he builds up now, his more talented children will use to expand Sadras in the future. Uvel is close in appearance to his son, although his skin is paler tone, and he shares his daughter's bronze eyes. Uvel is a hard, unflinching man. He believes in solidarity and holding your own, being as isolated as possible and relying on none but yourself. Aside from his own family, Uvel carries for nothing and, if it came down to it, everything else is expendable. He carries very little for politicking or jockeying for power, but carefully guards what he already has. Uvel will not go out of his way to inflict pain or cause harm, but will so without compunction if he feels he or his family is threatened.Category:Characters Category:Elder Effect Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Nobility Category:Nobles Category:House Sadras